Tout le monde à quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer
by Franny Moon
Summary: Percy et Olivier se rencontre dix ans après leur graduation à une réunion tenue à Poudlard. Percy sent qu'il n'est pas à sa place et Olivier, lui, se sent espiègle.Futur Slash


C'est mon premier Percy/Olivier. Je suis totalement tombée amoureuse de ce couple il y a deux semaines et j'ai décidé d'écrire ceci...  
  
Le titre vient de la toute dernière ligne d'une chanson de Coldplay; Don't Panic  
  
À tous mes revieweurs pour 'Tomber Amoureux'... ils étaient tous si gentils...  
  
S'il-vous plait, laissez une review, dites moi si je dois continuer...  
  
Harry Potter est à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Oh, oui, ça va éventuellement devenir sérieux entre Olivier et Percy alors si ça vous dégoûte partez, vous ne savez pas ce que vous manquez par contre...  
  
*  
  
**  
  
Tout Le Monde À Quelqu'un Sur Qui S'appuyer  
  
**  
  
*  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
'Qu'est-ce que je fais ici...'  
  
Un simple regard circulaire autours de la pièce était suffisant pour prouver qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans le climat joyeux. Tout était festivités et rires et plaisir... trois mots qu'il avait bannit de son vocabulaire depuis longtemps. Quand il avait décidé d'être sérieux. Ou quand il avait plutôt été forcé de décider d'être sérieux. La guerre avait été difficile pour lui. Mais la guerre n 'était-elle pas sensé être éprouvante pour tous les gamins de cinq ans? La guerre n'était-elle pas sensé affecter tout le monde?  
  
Avec un soupire, il réalisa qu'encore une fois, la preuve de son anormalité était faite.  
  
Il avait une énorme pile de papier qui l'attendait bien sagement dans son bureau et il devait perdre la majeure partie de son vendredi soir ici. Il n'avait absolument rien à faire ici. Il le savait. Il l,avait su dès qu'il avait reçu son carton d'invitation pour cette réunion. Qui avait idée d'organiser des réunions dix ans après la graduation? Dumbledore bien sûre... Et même s'il savait qu'il allait terminer la soirée seul, il ne serait jamais capable de décevoir Dumbledore en ne venant pas. En tant qu'ancien Préfet en chef, il avait des responsabilités, non? De plus, il n'aimait guère l'idée d'ajouter un nom à sa 'Liste des Personnes Que J'ai Déçu'.  
  
"Percy? Tu es Percy Weasley n'est-ce pas?"  
  
Percy reprit un expression d'indifférence et leva les yeux pour voir d'où provenait l'intrusion trop joyeuse.  
  
"Oui, c'est bien moi. Et qui pouvez-vous bien être?'' dit-il, désinvolte, en remettant ses vêtement place.  
  
I détestait les vêtement, vraiment.  
  
"Ah! Allez Percy, tu ne peux juste *pas* ne pas te rappeler de moi!'' s'exclama l'étrangère aux cheveux blonds d'une voix traînante.  
  
"Pardon."  
  
La jeune femme feignit la déception.  
  
"Je suis Mégane! Mégane McMillan! J'étais dans Serdaigle! » Voyant que le visage de l'ancien Préfet en chef ne changeait pas du tout, elle s'empressa d'ajouter : « J'étais la meilleure amie de Penny! »  
  
Penny...  
  
Penelope...  
  
'Tu n'aimeras jamais Percy Weasley!'  
  
"Hmm... Percy?" Demanda Mégane, mais Percy de l'entendit même pas.  
  
'Tu n'en sera jamais capable!'  
  
"Percy!"  
  
'Ton Coeur est froid! *Tu* es froid! Tu n'aimeras jamais, Percy Weasley!'  
  
"J'imagine qu'elle avait raison alors, bye Weasley..." Marmonna Mégane en s'éloignant lentement. Laissant Percy seul avec ses pensées. Mais c'étaient des pensées auxquelles il n'avait pas du tout envie de se confronter. Et Percy avait un parfait sur son esprit, n'est-ce pas? Non. Il n'avait pas le contrôle du tout. Il aimait beaucoup croire qu'il l'avait, mais il n'aurait jamais. Alors il repoussa simplement ses pensées noires dans un coin sombre de son esprit, où elles rejoignirent tellement d'autres pensées déplaisantes, prêtes à le tourmenter à chaque fois qu'il se sentirait juste un peu trop seul. Chaque fois qu'il serait juste un peu trop silencieux.  
  
Secouant sa tête pour clarifier ses esprits, il regarda d'un regard triste la jeune femme aux cheveux pâles s'éloigner puis rejoindre un homme souriant. Un homme souriant qu'il se souvenait comme étant un fauteur de trouble nommé Cyril Gagnon.  
  
'Canadien' pensa Percy 'Serdaigle a perdu un total de 150 points par sa faute.'  
  
En voyant à quel point ils étaient tous deux évidemment amoureux, Percy se dit que 'Cyril Gagnon' et 'Mégane McMillan' étaient eux noms qu'il pouvait ajouter à sa liste de gens heureux.  
  
Percy aimait les listes. Les listes sont organisées, suivit à la lettre, importantes. Les listes sont tout ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé être.  
  
"Hé! Percy! Est-ce vraiment toi? Wow! Tu n'as pas changé du tout!" les yeux du nouvel arrivant tombèrent sur la taille fine de Percy. "Bon... enfin peut-être un peu..."  
  
Percy leva les yeux et se retrouva en train de regarder un ancien Pouffsouffle, Joshua Thompson. Il se leva et lui offrit sa main droite. Le jeune homme la serra vigoureusement, tapant amicalement l'épaule anguleuse de Percy. Il ferma les yeux au contacte.  
  
Contacte humain...  
  
Contacte humain chaleureux...  
  
Ça faisait si longtemps...  
  
Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.  
  
"Bonjour Joshua."Dit-il simplement, récupérant un ton stricte et un visage passif.  
  
"Ah! Allez Percy! Je t'ai toujours dit que tu pouvais m'apeller Josh!"  
  
Joshua avait toujours été les deuxième meilleur étudiant de leur année derrière percy. Loin derrière, mais il était quand même deuxième. Ils étaient donc souvent amenés a travailler ensemble. Josh a toujours été un garçon très social et enthousiaste.  
  
'Il a brisé seulement cinq règles, et c'était en première année. Il n'a jamais recommencé. Un miracle qu'il n'ai pas été choisi comme préfet... ' pensa Percy.  
  
Voyant que Percy ne répondait pas, Joshua continua.  
  
"Alors, tu travailles pour le ministère?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Bien... bien, j'ai toujours su que tu réussirais a intégrer le ministère! Moi, je travail comme reporter à La Gazette du Sorcier...''  
  
"Intéressant."  
  
"Ouais... alors, tu es marié?"  
  
Percy grinça des dents.  
  
"Non."  
  
"Vraiment? Toi et cette Deauclair formiez un si joli couple! Tout le monde était certain que vous vous marieriez. Dommage.''  
  
Deauclair...  
  
Penelope...  
  
Froid...  
  
Percy secoua sa tête, refoulant encore une fois ses souvenirs sombres.  
  
"Ouais... dommage..."  
  
"Bon... j'ai beaucoup de personnes à voir... j'ai été content de te reparler... bonne fin de soirée Percy...''  
  
Percy soupira et se rassit. Il n'avait vraiment aucun talent pour faire la conversation. Il n'était pas stupide. Il avait vu comment l'embarras de Joshua avait augmenter à mesure que la conversation allait. Par sa faute. À cause de ses réponses directes à un seul mot. Ce n'était pas bien grave, par contre. Il ne l'avais jamais vraiment aimé, ce Joshua. En fait, il ne pouvait se rappeler d'une seule personne qu'il avait apprécié durant ses études à Poudlard. Oui, il y avait eu Penny, mais ce n'était pas la même chose.  
  
Percy remarqua Marcus Flint dans la foule et il fronça des sourcils. Flint était très certainement le premier nom sur sa liste des gens qu,il n'aimait pas à l'école. Il était autrefois un idiot si déplaisant, méchant et moqueur. Aujourd'hui il semblait Presque gentil. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que ses dents avait été redressées, mais bon...  
  
Qui essayait-il de tromper? Tout le monde avait change. Tout le monde sauf lui. Il était toujours Percy le rigide préfet ennuyant.  
  
Il se leva soudainement. Assez! Cette reunion le transformait en un idiot pathétique! Il avait déjà fait bien plus que la rapide apparition qu'il avait d'abord prévu faire. Un bureau sombre et froid l'attendait, il avait une pile de papiers et de contrats à lire, quelque rapport à approuver et une demi douzaine de letter à envoyer. Une autre nuit sans sommeille lui ferait le plus grand bien, lui rapellerait qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'appitoyer sur son sort.  
  
"Olivier! Tu es venu!" Le cri joyeux atteint les oreilles de percy et il palit.  
  
Dubois... Olivier Dubois...  
  
'Dubois, Olivier. Il a fait perdre à Gryffondor un total de 340 points, principalement à causes de certaines mauvaises habitudes qu'il avait de sortir de sa chamber la nuit , ou de se batrre dans les corridors avec les Serpentards... Mais...Mais moi je ne lui ai jamais enlevé de points..." L'esprit de Percy /allait à une vitesse fulgurante...  
  
La seule personne qu'il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à ajouter à sa liste de personne qu'il n,aimait pas à l'école se tenait à quelque metres de lui...  
  
*  
  
**  
  
* ~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
*  
  
**  
  
À suivre dans le chapitre deux... Review??  
  
**  
  
* 


End file.
